


Am I Pretty Yet?

by JohnFuckinEgbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, better luck next time bud, dave is jealous, dirk wants some of johns cake, gimme time to inroduce dammit, jk ily, john glowed up, john got beautiful and became a hoe, john is a home wrecker, karkat regrets leaving johns cake, smut in a little bit, so does bro, sorry karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFuckinEgbert/pseuds/JohnFuckinEgbert
Summary: When John turned 16, he didn't hit puberty. Puberty hit him. Like a fucking truck.





	1. Chapter 1

John was always an asset within the Strider household. From birth, he and Dave were inseparable, even if the two were polar opposites. Whilst John was always nose deep in his studies, Dave was always partying; drinking and smoking more of his forte. John, though he didn't support it, always made sure his best friends work was done, even if that meant staying up a bit later to do it himself.  
John wasn't exactly the looker of the two in middle school either. While Dave was ever the spitting image of every girls dream, John, with his own uncontrollable nest of ebony hair that framed his pale face which contained his bucked teeth was really a sight to see. Then he'd hit puberty.  
His jaw now razor sharp, and his teeth straightened by the efforts of several years of braces, he could've gone either way. He chose the Hollister route. Getting ahold of his aunt hair tools, he'd spent hours awake attempting to replicate the spirally locks of the man in the magazine he'd taken from his sisters room. What first started as a jerry curl, soon turned into smooth, managed onyx spirals. He was ready for his first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

As John maneuvered throughout the crowded halls, even the atmosphere surrounding him was different. His braces were finally off, his hair was tamed, he'd practically begged his father for a new wardrobe; and with $500 dollars and a mental picture of every banana republic catalog, he was feeling his best. 

He was sick of being the one swept under the rug. Now he was determined to be the most visible and stubborn blackhead there was. 

In junior year he'd experienced probably the emotionally traumatic moment ever, aside from his grandmothers passing. His boyfriend of 4 years, Karkat Vantas, had left him for someone who looked a bit better. After crying over it huddled in Dave’s room for 3 days, he'd gotten over it. A little.

He'd never admit that this was all a revenge tactic. Even though it mostly was. “I'm doing this for myself,” he said. “It's all about self appreciation.”


	3. Chapter 3

As he plopped himself in the third row from the front next to Dave, he smiled as his best friends mouth went agape. A soft giggle came from the ebony haired twink as he leaned to help his bestie pick his jaw up off the ground. 

“J-john? That's you right bro,” Dave had asked, lifting his sunglasses to get a better view. Dave hadn't seen him all dolled up before as he'd been purposely ignoring his FaceTime requests for that reason. “Holy fuck you got...cuter.”

John didn't know whether or not to take offense, yet considering it was his best friend he took it as a compliment. 

“Gee thanks,” he retorted playfully, “you look okay too.”

Just then, the weasel himself walked into the room and glanced his way once then took a double take. John gave his most sincere ‘fuck you’ smile and turned back to Dave, who was now being hovered over by his brother. 

“Sup jailbait,” Dirk greeted, nodding to him.

“Oh hi Dirk,” John replied, “will you actually be staying in class today?”

“Well uh...if the views gonna be this nice, I don't see why I couldn't,” Dirk said, and seemingly predatory smirk spreading across the much taller male's face before he strode over to the seat behind him.

Dave snarled at him, eyebrows disappearing behind the huge frames of his sunglasses as the furrowed in...frustration?

As Dave was opening his mouth to reply, along came Karkat who no one had noticed was creeping closer and closer.

“Hey David, hey Dirk…John..”


	4. Chapter 4

John turned from talking with Dirk and looked at Karkat like he'd sprouted a second nose on his forehead. "Uh..hi Karkat..good to see you,"  
Dave snickered and Dirk pretended to be engrossed by his phone, Karkat immediately growing uncomfortable at the presence of the two.   
"Uh yeah...could we talk somewhere else for a sec...,"he asked, face now beet red as he tried his best to not take off.  
He looked at Dave who he made eye contact and had to hold back giggles because of just how amused his face was. "Sure Karkat," he chimed, scooting his butt off the chair and moving to follow Karkat to just outside of the classroom. Dirk, however, saw his opportunity to be a pervert and flicked his ass as he went, chuckling at the plush jiggle it gave and the surprised face John made when he'd turned around.

Once outside the classroom, it seemed Karkat was even more anxious. "So what is i-,"

Suddenly he was grabbed and being pulled closer. With squeak, he realized Karkat was trying to kiss him and he dodged the bullet by swinging his head away and making the bigger male kiss his shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO-"

"Is there a problem out here," Dave asked, Dirk right behind him in the doorway.  
At this point, the attention of the entire hall was on them. John wriggled from Karkat's arms and hobbled furiously over to Dirk and Dave. 

"I thought you still liked me," Karkat seethed, "my fuckin mistake."

Just then, round the corner came Sollux, Karkat's current boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
